SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame: The Album of the Final Season Promo
Narrator: Take One Last Spin, With One Last Album. It’s The Blockbuster soundtrack of the summer: SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame Featuring the Smash singles “Just Like Fire” From P!nk Just like fire, burning out the way If I can light the world up for just one day Watch this madness, colorful charade No one can be just like me any way Just like magic, I'll be flying free I'mma disappear when they come for me I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say? No one can be just like me any way Narrator: Post Malone And Swae Lee’s Global Smash: Sunflower Then you're left in the dust Unless I stuck by ya You're a sunflower I think your love would be too much Or you'll be left in the dust Unless I stuck by ya You're the sunflower You're the sunflower Narrator: WHO DO U LOVE? By Monsta X ft. French Montana Who do you love? Is it him or me? 'Cause I can't take the pressure anymore Who do you love? Girl, it's killin' me If you can't say that I'm the one for sure Then I'm walkin' out the door Narrator: Madonna’s Die Another Day I guess I'll die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess I'll die another day I guess I'll die another day Narrator: Never Too Late from Elton John Never too late to fight the fight Never too late to keep the night Never too late to win the day Never too late to break away Time will start to move too fast, the time is now, my friends I'm a long way from the start, but further from the end Oh, no, it's never too late Narrator: Carry On By Kygo & Rita Ora You, you found me Made me into something new Led me through the deepest waters I promise loud to carry on for you Narrator: Also Featuring Dancing with a stranger from Sam Smith Featuring Normani Look what you made me do (ooh), I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger Look what you made me do, I'm with somebody new Ooh, baby, baby, I'm dancing with a stranger I'm dancing, I'm dancing (ooh) I'm dancing, I'm dancing (dancing with a stranger) Narrator: I Believe I Can Fly From R. Kelly I believe I can fly (Woo!) I believe I can touch the sky I think about it every night and day Spread my wings and fly away I believe I can soar I see me running through that open door I believe I can fly (I can fly) Narrator: And "Hero" by Nickelback’s Chad Kroeger featuring Saliva’s Josey Scott And they say That a hero could save us I'm not gonna stand here and wait I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles Watch as we all fly away And they're watching us They're watching us As we all fly away And they're watching us They're watching us As we all fly away And they're watching us They're watching us As we all fly away Narrator: Timbaland, Tyler, The Creator, Panic! At The Disco, Grimes, Teddyloid, TCY FORCE, LL Cool J, White Zombie, BROCKHAMPTON, Better Than Ezra, All-4-One, Dua Lipa, Mystery Skulls, Puffy AmiYumi, Ester Dean, Vince Staples And A Whole Lot More With Original Songs Sung By The Cast With Exclusive Lyrics Written By Matthew Soucy. It’s been called the best compilation soundtrack in the entire SuperMarioLogan series. SML-E: SuperMarioLogan: Endgame: The Album Of The Final Season. On Musi now from Sony Music Group. Complete Version Coming Soon Link to the soundtrack https://feelthemusi.com/playlist/93buos[[Category:SML-E: SuperMarioLogan - Endgame]] Category:Soundtrack